Morgenpoots fanfictions/Tier list
Hee daar, Mensen die weleens Warrior Cats video's kijken op YouTube, zullen vast weleens gehoord hebben van een tier list. Het leek me wel leuk om dat ook eens te doen, maar dan met personages uit Heldere Sterren. Ik ga alle hoofdrollen, grote rollen en belangrijke rollen bespreken en ze daarna rangschikken. Dit doe ik trouwens niet om te laten zien hoe "goed mijn personages zijn" (want geloof me, dat klopt niet xD), maar omdat dit voor mijzelf leerzaam is. Zo kan ik kijken wat ik eigenlijk zelf van mijn personages vind en wat ik eventueel nog kan verbeteren. Ik zal hun rollen in de andere reeksen buiten beschouwing laten, dus deze volgorde stel ik samen op basis van de Heldere Sterren-boeken. S is het hoogst. Daarna heb je A, B, C, D, E en tenslotte F. Hoofdrollen Heemstpoot Hm, Heemstpoot. De nieuwsgierige, onzekere guy wiens karakter misschien niet altijd naar voren komt. Ik vind hem zelf een redelijk personage, maar niet heel bijzonder. Daarom zal ik hem maar een simpele C-rang geven, dus gewoon goed, maar ook niet meer dan dat. Zijn verhaallijn was ook niet bijzonder interessant, maar dat is mijn eigen fout gok ik... Bosbesvlek Ik denk dat Bosbesvleks karakter een stuk beter uitgewerkt is dan Heemstpoot en Donderdreun. Ze is pittig, niet bang om haar mening te tonen, dramatisch en ernstig. Bosbesvlek is waarschijnlijk de enige van de drie hoofdpersonen die echt een karakter heeft wat je elk hoofdstuk weer naar boven ziet komen. Ik denk dat Bosbesvlek toch echt een A verdient. Donderdreun Donderdreun heeft waarschijnlijk de leukste verhaallijn van de drie, maar over zijn ontzettend originele (*kuch kuch*) persoonlijkheid ben ik iets minder te spreken. Ja, hij heeft wel karakter, maar het is niet zo bijzonder. Hij wil doen wat het juiste is, is dapper... toch gun ik hem zeker wel een B. Grote rollen Dasneus Het is heel moeilijk om Dasneus af te kraken en ik zie gelukkig ook niet echt een reden daarvoor, xD. Ik heb Dasneus' karakter eigenlijk nog bij geen enkele andere fanon gezien en dat vind ik best bijzonder, aangezien heel veel persoonlijkheden (enthousiast, pessimistisch, vurig en standaard) in bijna elk verhaal wel voorkomen. Dasneus heeft een veel meer uitgewerkte achtergrond dan ik eerst van plan was en hij heeft ook wat van die extra dingetjes, waardoor ik hem toch echt op A plaats. Kalmschijn Over Kalmschijn ben ik wat minder enthousiast. Hij, tja, hij is Bosbesvleks en Dasneus' broer en valt toch wel in het niet bij die twee. Ik denk dat ik hem een E geef. Niet de slechtste rang, toch? Metaalmasker Na de slechte Kalmschijn, hebben we nu weer een personage wat ik beter vind. Metaalmasker is zenuwachtig, een beetje onzeker, maar hij is de laatste tijd iets meer uit zijn schulp gekropen en ik denk zelf dat de vriendschap met Schubbenstaart daar een verklaring voor kan zijn. Metaalmasker heeft (denk ik) een originele achtergrond en daarom geef ik hem een A. Scherpsteek Tja, Scherpsteek, de bad guy. Hij zorgt voor wat meer spanning in de hoofdstukken en heeft een best wel goed achtergrondverhaal, maar zijn acties zijn wel voorspelbaar en er is eigenlijk nooit tijd om hem ook wat "aardige" momentjes te geven. Daarom geef ik hem een B, omdat ik toch wel heel erg van hem houd, maar hij niet goed genoeg is voor S of A. Belangrijke rollen Morgenster Morgenster had echt een opknapbeurt nodig. In reeks 1, 2 en 3 is ze helemaal niks en het enige momentje van karakter was misschien na Cirkelsteens dood. Daarom ben ik echt heel blij dat ik haar karakter in reeks 4 wat meer heb weergegeven en ik denk dat ik daar aardig in geslaagd ben. Morgensters rol in Heldere Sterren krijgt een goede B. Grotster Grotster, misschien wel mijn persoonlijke favoriet. Het grappige aan Grotster is dat je hem uit zowel Heemstpoots en Bosbesvleks oogpunt ziet, als uit Donderdreuns perspectief en die twee partijen hebben een heel andere kijk op hem. Grotster is trots, vurig, agressief, maar hij heeft ook een zachte kant en is best... onzeker. Ik denk dat als er één kat een S verdient, Grotster dat moet zijn. Vlekoog Ik heb het idee dat Vlekoog juist wat achteruit is gegaan, wat karakterontwikkeling betreft. In reeks 4 heeft hij weleens van die momentjes en hij wordt ook wat interessanter nadat hij de RivierClanleider wordt, maar over het algemeen is hij gewoon normaal en daarom geef ik hem een C. Moerasdamp Moerasdamp vind ik wel weer sterk. Hij is in de eerste boeken niet bijzonder, maar in Licht in de Verte krijgt hij ruzie met Donderdreun. De aanleiding: Moerasdamps conflict met de SterrenClan. Ik denk dat hij een hele goede commandant is en die functie ook echt verdient, omdat hij zijn Clan boven alles zou plaatsen. Moerasdamp krijgt van mij een B. Beekgloed Uhhh… Beekgloed. Ik heb weinig positiefs over haar te zeggen. Wat is ze voor personage? Geen idee. Een F. Een hele slechte F. Zonnesnor Zonnesnor heeft wel iets, maar hij is echt heel anders dan in reeks 3. Ik twijfel of ik dit karakterontwikkeling kan noemen, maar waarschijnlijk is het gewoon een slechte interpretatie van zijn karakter. Zonnesnor geef ik een E, dat is niet het aller slechtst, maar het leunt er wel gevaarlijk dicht tegenaan. Schaapbont Schaapbont had nog niet echt een grote rol tot nu toe, dat moet eigenlijk nog komen. Van wat we tot nu toe van haar hebben gezien, denk ik dat ik haar een B kan geven. Schorspluim Haha, Schorspluim is gelukkig niets veranderd sinds reeks 3. Hij is nog steeds de kinderlijke kater waar ik zoveel van houd en ik geef hem een overtuigde A. Sintelstorm Sintelstorms band met Bosbesvlek vind ik een geslaagd aspect van de serie. Sintelstorm zelf is oké, maar ik krijg gewoon niet de kans om zijn karakter echt goed vast te leggen. Het lijkt nooit het juiste moment en ergens vind ik hem wel prima zo, omdat hij toch niet echt een grote rol speelt. Sintelstorm geef ik een D, maar de Sintel-Bosbes relatie zou ik een S geven, xD. Regenveer Euhm… hier kan ik nog niks over zeggen. Hij is te weinig voorgekomen tot nu toe. Havergoud Havergoud is één van mijn persoonlijke favorieten. Hij maakt de meeste groei mee in boek 1, waarin hij eerst wantrouwend tegen de RivierClan is, maar later echt vrienden maakt. Ook support hij Donderdreun zo erg en heeft hij van die trekjes. Ik denk dat Havergoud een S krijgt. Wolkenvlucht Wolkenvlucht? Dat is toch die ene... die... wacht, wat was zijn persoonlijkheid ook alweer? Wolkenvlucht krijgt van mij een F. Vlekkenloof Vlekkenloof is beter dan haar broer Wolkenvlucht, denk ik. Ze is een goede vriendin van Bosbesvlek en ook de zus van Heemstpoot, dus ze komt net wat vaker voor. Vlekkenloof verdient een C. Tortelpels Tortelpels is de beste van het viertal, denk ik. Wat anders aan hem is dan Heemstpoot, Vlekkenloof en Wolkenvlucht, is dat hij echt karakter heeft wat altijd naar voren komt. Ook is hij verliefd op Bosbesvlek en die momentjes vind ik zelf wel goed gelukt. Tortelpels krijgt een A. Schubbenstaart Schubbenstaart is onze moedige, vrolijke kater. Ik vind best wel veel leuk aan hem: zijn band met Blauwpoot, zijn vriendschap met Metaalmasker en Donderdreun en tenslotte zijn droom om leider of commandant te worden. Schubbenstaart geef ik ook een A. Tijgerpoot Kan ik deze tier list nou niet goed afsluiten...? Tijgerpoot is niet zo bijzonder, een beetje vergelijkbaar met Sintelpoot uit de normale Warrior Cats boeken. Een D, denk ik. Overzicht S: Grotster, Havergoud A: Bosbesvlek, Dasneus, Metaalmasker, Schorspluim, Tortelpels, Schubbenstaart B: Donderdreun, Scherpsteek, Morgenster, Moerasdamp, Schaapbont C: Heemstpoot, Vlekoog, Vlekkenloof D: Sintelstorm, Tijgerpoot E: Kalmschijn, Zonnesnor F: Beekgloed, Wolkenvlucht Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Heldere Sterren